


Валентинка

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Kudos: 1





	Валентинка

Вся школа в очередной раз сошла с ума — и как только стены еще не выкрасили в розовый цвет? Повсюду — украшенные блестками плакаты и огромные бумажные валентинки. Лукас чуть не запутался в веревке одной из них, которая висела у столовой, привязанная к потолку. Дастин и Макс ржали над ним все утро.

По коридору носились девчонки-купидоны с маленькими коробочками для анонимных признаний. Лукас даже подумывал подбросить одно для Макс, но решил, что пицца после школы будет куда круче бумажки.

— И что вы будете делать сегодня? — спросил Дастин у него, когда они остановились у шкафчиков.

Лукас пожал плечами:

— Ничего. Пойдем в Аркады, чтобы Макс в очередной раз уделала меня в Диг Даг, а потом я куплю ей пиццу.

— Чуваа-а-ак, — рассмеялся Дастин.

— А у вас со Сьюзи что будет? Радио-вечер?

— Не знаю, но созвонимся мы точно, — Дастин раскрыл свой шкафчик и принялся складывать учебники в рюкзак. — Может быть, еще... О.

Он удивленно замер и замолчал. Лукас нахмурился.

— Может быть что? — спросил Лукас. — О. — Застыл он тоже, глядя на валентинку в руках Дастина.

Ярко-красное большое сердце с чуть помятыми краями — видимо, его просунули через щель под дверцей. Дастин повертел его, и Лукас присмотрелся: простое, без рисунков, блесток и узоров.

— Сьюзи?

— Скорее всего, кто-то ошибся, — пробормотал Дастин, а потом заметил надпись в самом низу, выведенную маленькими аккуратными буквами, и указал на нее пальцем.  
_  
Для Дастина Хендерсона  
Ты — настоящий класс_

— Ошибся кто-то, говоришь? — с сомнением уточнил Лукас, тоже читая слова.

— Это не может быть Сьюзи. Тогда ей нужно было бы договориться с кем-нибудь из вас, а она никого не знает.

— Может быть, ей помогала Макс? — Лукас нахмурился. — Кратко, в ее стиле, — подметил он, ткнув в валентинку.

— Ты же с ней встречаешься, знаешь что-нибудь? — Дастин все вертел и вертел валентинку, как будто там было что-то еще, кроме простого признания.

— Клянусь, не знаю!

— Тогда я спрошу сегодня у Сьюзи.

— Чувак! А если это не от нее? Она же с ума сойдет от ревности, — удивился Лукас.

Дастин скептически изогнул бровь:

— Серьезно? Это может быть только Сьюзи.

— Я попробую разузнать у Макс. Черт, она идет! — Лукас замахал руками, и Дастин резко спрятал валентинку в учебник по литературе.

— Что у вас там? — подозрительно прищурившись, спросила Макс, когда поравнялась с ними. Лукас неловко рассмеялся, приобняв ее за плечи.

— Ничего особенного, — ответили они с Дастином одновременно и переглянулись.

  
***

Коробка была упакована так тщательно, что Лукас никак не мог справиться со скотчем. И зачем комиксы обматывать в три слоя?

Он взглянул на часы, проверить, не опаздывает ли в Аркады, и снова взялся мучить коробку. Порадовать Макс свежим номером про Чудо-женщину — отличный подарок на день Святого Валентина. Вот только распаковать бы его.

Поиски ножниц или хотя бы канцелярского ножа не увенчались успехом, хотя Лукас точно помнил, что оставлял их вчера здесь — в карандашнице на столе.

— Эрика, — прошипел он, догадавшись, кто мог таскать его вещи.

Метнувшись в коридор и потом к ее комнате, он собирался постучать, но дверь оказалась приоткрытой, из гостиной внизу Лукас услышал отдаленные голоса мамы и Эрики, и без зазрения совести прошел так.

На ее рабочем столе царил настоящий бардак: какие-то поделки из школы, учебники, тетрадки, блокноты, валялись цветные фломастеры. Лукас раздвинул ворох бумаг и заметил желтую ручку знакомых ножниц.

Его ножниц!

— Буду закрывать комнату на ключ, — проворчал он, хватаясь за них, и вместе с ножницами вытянул на свет красные листы цветной бумаги.

Лукас даже не обратил бы на них внимания, если бы не слова, написанные в обведенном карандашом сердечке.  
_  
Ты настоящий класс  
Ты — супер  
Ты клевый  
Ты мне нравишься, ~~лузер~~  
Он не лузер  
или лучше ты классный?  
Дастин, ты лучше всех_

Брови сами собой взлетели от удивления, Лукас неверяще уставился на лист, пытаясь сообразить. Затем прыснул в кулак — значит, Макс тут была вообще не причем, как и Сьюзи.

— Обалдеть, — прошептал он и вздрогнул, когда за его спиной раздался громкий подчеркнуто раздраженный кашель.

— Лукас! — Эрика стояла, уперев руки в бока и разъяренно дыша, и грозно глядела на него.

Он обернулся и не придумал ничего лучше, чем подхватить красный лист и посмотреть на нее с немым вопросом во взгляде.

Эрика только громко охнула и тут же сомкнула губы.

Лукас медленно положил лист обратно, до сих пор не осознавая реальности: его противная младшая сестра втюрилась в Дастина. В возможное воскрешение Теневого Монстра и то верилось больше.

— Расскажешь кому-нибудь, и ты труп, — мрачно пообещала Эрика, вернув себе самообладание.

Лукас с трудом сдерживал улыбку на лице. Отмазку для Дастина он, конечно, придумает, но плата за нее будет высокой. Очень высокой.

— Ладно, — примирительно ответил он, выставив руки вперед, и пошел обратно к двери. На пороге они поравнялись, и Лукас посмотрел на нее — Эрика изо всех старалась выглядеть грозно, но по ее глазам Лукас видел, насколько ей неловко.

Уже уходя он все-таки обернулся:

— Ты же теперь понимаешь, что ты мой должник… навсегда? — лучезарно улыбнулся, когда Эрика в ответ яростно зарычала и хлопнула дверью перед его носом.


End file.
